In spine surgical procedures intervertebral spacers, spinal cages or connecting elements, such as rods, plates or wires are implanted and fixed between two adjacent vertebras or two or more other locations of the spine. Placement of these spacers, cages, connecting elements or other implants is desirably performed via minimally invasive spinal surgeries. The orientation of these implants during implantation is critical for the overall success of the procedure. Accordingly there is a need for improved methods, tools and devices that allow insertion of spinal implants in a controlled orientation via minimally invasive surgery.